


The Night of Their Passion

by Valkyrjan



Series: Tales of The Goddess and The Prince of Cybertron [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eggs, F/M, Goddess Optimus, Oviposition, Pregnant Sex, Prince Rodimus, Robot Boobies, Servant Arcee, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twin Spikes, Valve Egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrjan/pseuds/Valkyrjan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Rodimus has a tough solar cycle. Everything has to be done once the Grand Ceremony arrives in order to celebrate his mother, Goddess Optimus. But when he and servant Arcee knocks on each other by accident, feelings awakes between them. And the result? A belly full with eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of Their Passion

* * *

“Ugh,” Rodimus muttered annoyed.

Today hadn’t been his best solar cycle. He had been busy helping his mother to prepare the Grand Ceremony for the entire planet of Cybertron that occurred once every stellar cycle. He had to deal with the workers and help with them much when his carrier, Optimus, the very Goddess herself, fell into labor for the millionth time. He had been by her side as she gave birth to more Cybertronians that were given to the exciting parents who wanted excitedly and anxiously to adopt them since the Goddess’ job was only producing plenty of offspring in the name of the Allspark and entire Cybertron.

Of course, it went quick since his carrier was a very experienced mother and had done through it countless times before. But then he had to deal with some punks that wanted to frag his carier and managed to scare them off from the Temple. Oh boy what a solar cycle you can say. For him, things would’ve been finished and done if it hadn’t been for the order to keep an optic on the workers that worked so hard to finish the last parts for the Ceremony.

Surprisingly enough, Rodimus was excited for the Grand Ceremony. He had always been like that before. There was always the thrill in the air as the entire planet celebrated for the Goddess. She brought life again on the planet once again and therefore they had come back to a new Golden Age where no threat of war will ever occur again, though the Decepticons remained, ruled by Lord Megatron over Kaon as they had made a deal between each other. In order to keep the peace, the Goddess had to produce an heir for him. That heir was no one else but Prince Rodimus, the son of Goddess.

As day turned into night, the city of Iacon continued to be alive in dancing lights as Cybertronians worked solar cycles to finish their stuff before the Grand Ceremony. For the Prince, he needed a break. After a long and troublesome solar cycle, he needed the well-deserved rest he so desired for. While he walked through the golden hallway, with the large and colorful tapestries that told the story of Cybertron’s history and the Great War, he suddenly crashed into someone that stepped in his way by mistake. Both of them fell on the floor.

“Ow! Are you alright?” He asked to the servant, hearing his golden jewelry rattling and clinging.

“Yeah, I’m okay, my Prince,” came the soft feminine voice of Arcee.

Directly Rodimus was quickly back on his feet to help rising up the lightly byzantine femme on her feet. She wore a white dress with the sacred symbol of the Goddess, which told everyone she was a servant to the Goddess herself. Her large earrings glittered in silver lights as gold was directed only for the Goddess and her Prince Rodimus, indicating a hierarchy between them. The Prince himself has a heavily decorated necklace in pure gold in a row of neck rings round his neck and from one shoulder, both front and behind the shoulders hung a thin golden thread.

Bronze was for the young servants; younglings and teenaged younglings aging up to young adult ages were adapted by the Goddess, and they were given a chance for a better life in the Temple. Silver was for the adult and experienced elder servants, including Arcee who had just moved up from the bronze rank to the silver rank by her age. And finally gold that was meant only for Prince Rodimus and his carrier. Usually, the servants were only femmes but there were a few mechs who were adapted as infants and had chosen to serve their Goddess by protecting her with their own lives. One of them was Hot Shot. 

“I’m so sorry, ‘Cee,” Rodimus used her nickname, apologizing for the knock. “I didn’t see you.”

“I didn’t see you either,” Arcee apologized in return.

On that moment, something went strange inside the Prince. Feelings. The feelings he had developed for such a long time since he and Arcee were only younglings. They were still strong and passionate. He swallowed down his feelings when he looked at her lightly blue optics and asked: “What will you do tonight, my beauty?”

Arcee laughed, though not by mockery. “I’ll be with Hot Shot tonight. We're going to walk on Iacon's streets tonight to help the poor ones.”

“Oh, I see,” Rodimus blushed up. Unlike himself, Hot Shot was not considered as a rival to him. No, the Prince and Hot Shot had grown up together as brothers despite they didn't share bloodline. But it didn't matter for them. Luckily though, Hot Shot saw Arcee like a little sister to him. Then the Rodimus muttered shyly: "Well..."

“Yes?”

“I was wondering…”

“Wondering of what?” The femme stepped closer to him, almost too close for his personal atmosphere.

“I-I I thought on if you have thought on any mechfriend,” he stammered.

“A mechfriend?” Arcee tilted her head, puzzled over his question. “What are you talking about?”

But before she could ask more, Rodimus swung around with his back against her. He didn't want her to see him blushing up more.

 _What shall I tell her,_ he mentally asked himself, _and how can I say it?_

He felt afraid to make a mistake. A mistake that can cost him greatly. He cannot make any mistakes now! He didn’t want to upset her or make her to go away. Or worse… hurt her. No, he didn’t want that to happen.

“I… I have something to tell you, Arcee,” Rodimus began, slowly turning around so their gazes met. He sounded like a child.

“Yes? Tell me,” the femme nodded.

“I have strange feelings inside me that I feel I can’t hold back anymore,” the Prince explained. “It feels so much that I feel this urge to do something with you…”

“Yes?” Arcee nodded again. She wanted to understand what was happening to him and why.

“I-I think…”

“You think what?”

“I think I like you more than just a friend.”

That forced the femme servant to rise up her optics widely so they looked twice bigger than they actually were. “What are you talking about, Rodimus? You’re scaring me,” she moved backwards from him, shaken of his words. "I mean, I don't want to say anything against you but we've grown up together like we are siblings."

“No, no, it’s not you think it is, Arcee,” the Prince tried to explain shyly. “I-I want to say that I have feelings for you.”

“Feelings for me?” Arcee had difficult to believe on it. “Are you saying you are in love?”

“What? No!” Rodimus exclaimed, waving his hands in the air sheepishly. “I… I don’t know.”

“Well, I guess this conversation is over,” Arcee then said it harsh, annoyed so she turned her back against him to walk away.

But as she did, the Prince suddenly rushed towards her. Out of no reasons, his feelings for her had transformed into something else. An instinct he’d never experienced before suddenly kicked in without warning. An instinct that told him to do something he didn’t want or asked to do it to any femme, especially Arcee. It burned strongly underneath his chest plates and on his mechhood surprisingly with a tensing tickling sensation. As he was behind her back, he wrapped his arms around her, startling her but before she could scream, he’d covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming for help. He was uncontrollable! He must do something with her.

 _Inside_ her, the instinct commanded him.

“No, no!” He suddenly released Arcee.

Once he realized what he had done with her, he turned around and ran off to his private quarters, leaving a frightened but startled Arcee behind. As she watched him fleeing away, something deeply inside her told her to follow him. And that she actually did. As the servant walked through the hallway to the Prince’s quarters, she was precisely careful to knock on the door. What surprised her most was it wasn’t only unlocked but it sliced open in front of her. Inside the pretty decorated room, she found him lying on the berth, his head against the large and crimson pillows as he wept. Unhurriedly and gently, she stepped towards him and sat next to him where she raised a hand to touch on the back of his head. That made him to jerk up.

“No, please!” He begged her with a weeping yell. “I harm you only!”

“No, you won’t,” Arcee denied, nearing closer. “You won’t ever harm me.”

“Cee… I’m sorry for frightening you up,” the Prince slowly rose up his head to look over his shoulder. His optics were tearful and swollen. He looked so devastated.

“Oh Roddy,” the femme softened by looking at him. “Tell me… is it true you are in love in me?”

At first, the Prince didn’t speak a word. He had closed his optics, cringed with a bitten under-lip plate as he tried to consider what to tell her. Shall he tell her the truth or not? At same time, his feelings grew stronger by every sparkbeat that pulsed faster and faster by every nano-cycle. He clenched up a fist to hit it on a pillow. His wavy armbands clanged by the impact, glimmering in pure golden light as he summoned a spell to shut the door closed and locked. Then he opened up his still watery optics to glance at Arcee.

“I… I’m in love of you,” he finally acknowledged. “I… I have been feeling like this for a long time. I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid.”

Arcee didn’t speak. Instead she was only listening on him.

“I carried these feelings for so long that I’m so close to explode!”

“Roddy…” Arcee then spoke up, “I’m in love too.”

“Are you in love… of me?”

“Yes. I am. I know what you are talking about those feelings, because I carry them too. I was feeling shy to tell you too. But after what you did –“

“No,” he then shut her up. “Don’t mention of it. I don’t talk about it.”

“Oh yes, I will. When you captured me like that, I sensed something.”

“Sensed something on what?”

“I sensed that we are somehow connected, as one,” the femme explained. “I sensed… we are meant for together. Together as one.”

“Together as one. You mean, like bonded?”

“Yes.”

Rodimus’ face plates blushed up redly as he looked through her optics, looking for any traces of lies. He found none. She was speaking the truth. Not a single trace of a lie was visible on her facial plates or deep inside her optics. Not a single one. A moment of silence swept between them as they stared deeply in their optics.

It was then Rodimus slowly went closer and closer to Arcee, their faces so close to touch when he let his lips to touch her sweetly lips. The first kiss was the sweetest moment for them to feel, to sense, to listen and to connect them closer. They kissed slowly as a start but then it tensed up as they began to stick in their glossas inside their mouths, kissing more passionate. A dance of their glossas swirled inside like a hurricane; it made them to vent in air faster, moaning together as the heats inside their frames increased higher and higher, igniting a hot fire that boiled inside them.

The Prince sensed how hot he became everywhere, mostly on the lower parts where it burned intensively like an inferno that spread everywhere through his spinal column. Rodimus moaned softly when he released free from the servant’s lips to kiss butterfly kisses on her neck cables with gentleness, then he licked gently on them. It tickled her to moan more.

“R-R-Roddy,” Arcee stammered, venting unstable. “Aaah…”

Then the Prince grasped her breast plates, opening them up aside and saw her Energon pouches. Bubbles bubbled inside them when he opened up his mouth to lick on the small nipples. It triggered the femme to milk on some Energon, flowing from the nipples. A load but slow moan was heard echoing in the room. Rodimus took a small taste on the Energon with his glossa. He winced sly and wiggled one optic ridge.

“Tasty,” he said, licking on his lips.

Just then, Arcee rose up on her feet to take off her dress, then armor and revealed her slim and naked protoform body. She looked so frail for Rodimus. The Prince did the same as he took off his armor to reveal his handsomely trained protoform. Then he spotted the open interface panel on Arcee and saw the labia folds on her valve. As it happened, Arcee laid on the side of her body, exposing her valve to the Prince as if she was pleading him to take a taste on her. 

"Arcee,” the Prince lay next to her, hugging her and kissed her again on her lips.

The heated sensation burned so much on his interface panel as he had pressed himself into her pelvis bone plates. He sensed the clitoral spot by gently tickling there with the right hand. He listened on the femme’s moaning breaths as she pressed herself closer into him, attempting herself to get him enter inside her valve. Then the Prince put in two fingers inside her. It caused her to squeal a bit in a sexy way as Rodimus moved the fingers in and out, in and out in a repeating movement.

At first, it was on a gentle pace to heat her valve. Then the pace increased faster as Rodimus played his thumb on Arcee's clitoral, spinning the spot while the fingers touched a soft spot that triggered Arcee to jerk in tension. The inner thighs became very warm. The heat spread from her midsection up to the chest plates where her spark trembled and pulsed madly after more. But then Rodimus sensed suddenly Arcee's slim hand touching his closed interface panel, gripping it in a hard iron grip.

“Show me your spike,” Arcee begged, moaning softly and tempted. 

“Oh yeah,” the Prince did as he was told. He then lay on his back, unlocking his interface panel and there he showed his twin spikes that stood fully erected up, fully tattooed with flames that glowed in orange lights. The spikes were ready to taste the valve. “What do you think of _them_?”

“They’re awesome,” Arcee giggled when she sat up. “Let me take a drink with them.”

“And me on yours,” Rodimus grinned broadly.

And so they made a 69 sex position. With the Prince underneath the servant, Arcee focused on the two spikes while Rodimus had her valve above his face. He began to lick wildly on the valve, drinking on the moist that swelled up the valve and watering it. He drank it with greed while he sensed a mouth sucking on one of his twin spikes that caused him to moan in passion. The moist covered over his entire mouth; so sweet, so tasty and so, so greedily lovely. He drank it much as possible while he struggled to breathe by the tickling sensation of a glossa licking on his spike, drinking on his transfluid that dripped.

“A-Arcee, calm down!” he begged by the sensation.

“No! I won’t calm down,” she replied, greedily over his spikes. “I won’t calm down until you’ve planted your seeds inside me! I want to carry your sparkling, Roddy. I’m ready!”

“Arcee – AAH! Easy, easy,” Rodimus squealed. "I can't do it when you do like that!"

But it was not enough when the femme suddenly rose up to sit on the twin spikes. It caused the Prince to nearly exclaim by the feeling of his spikes being pressed through the valve, sharing the same space and squeezed hard inside the tight walls. It was so tight and so hot! He looked up on Arcee who began surprisingly riding on him in a slow pace. Up and down, up and down she rode on him.

It was then Rodimus suddenly felt a small, round-shaped orb going through one of his spikes that traveled through him and entered in the very being of Arcee. Then came another and another. Soon more orbs passed through his spike and entered inside Arcee!

He lost count of them when he suddenly saw how Arcee’s womb chamber swelled up in size. He was doing something beyond of his control. Her abdominal area grew larger and larger as more orbs gathered inside her while he paced the speed faster and harder as she moaned loudly, riding him insanely like she was riding on a bull. Rodimus suddenly felt how close he was to climax. Just then, he felt how the orbs paced up their speed to get inside Arcee and more and more passed inside her. By then her belly looked just like his mother when she was heavily pregnant with more than five sparklings. He laid both of his hands on the belly, feeling how it grew by every minute larger and larger. It was heavy over his frame too, almost too heavy. He had to fight to vent for air because of the weight that gathered over his abdominal plates. The air fins worked much to cool him down.

“Arcee! I-I-I’m close,” he exclaimed.

“Me too!” Arcee bounced up and down on him, smiling widely with temptation and hot passion. “Fill me more! I want all of your seeds!”

It was so close now.

None of them could avoid it by now when they hit their climaxes that created their lives’ best moment. It hit them with deep divine passion that waved through them, spreading the burning sensation throughout their bodies. Rodimus’ second spike exploded out a wave of transfluid that filled up inside the servant’s full womb chamber where the orbs waited to be impregnated while his first spike pressed a larger orb into her. Both of them roared out in the name of their newly found love. Arcee collapsed on the side with her belly swollen like a mountain, glowing in bluish light. The larger orb got stuck inside her valve as it engulfed it like a small prisoner away from escaping. Rodimus got nearly shocked to see how big Arcee had become but then he instantly fell in instant love of seeing her being so huge. He hadn’t realized by then that he liked large femmes, especially pregnant femmes. He had to blame his own carrier for it.

“My gosh look how big I am,” Arcee laughed while she pressed her hands on her enormous belly, feeling the orbs gathering underneath the metallic skin.

“Oh yeah…” Rodimus replied, nodding. “You look so beautiful. I love you, Arcee.”

“I love you too, Roddy,” Arcee replied. The Prince gently leant down to let his audio receptor touch on the belly, both feeling and listening on the orbs. He pressed a hand on the belly beside his head while he glanced on Arcee.

“We’ll be a wonderful family,” he said, happily.

“Yes, we’ll be. Although… I wonder what you’d put me inside?”

“I dunno. Maybe eggs.”

“Eggs? Ahahah, you are funny.”

“But that large thing on your valve,” the Prince took a glance at it. “It looks clearly like an egg to me.”

“Hehe, a valve egg,” Arcee joked. "I didn't expect you can transfer eggs through your spike."

“Yeah. I have always wondered why I have twin spikes and what for purposes they have.”

“But... how shall we explain to your carrier?” Arcee then said. 

“Oh rusty pit… she’s not going be so happy once she finds out of it," Rodimus' face plates paled, realizing how much troubles they may get.

"And how can I explain to Hot Shot about this too?" the servant looked afraid with her hands rubbing on the enormous belly. "I mean... he's going to hate us for good."


End file.
